characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Children's Favourites Seasons Story and Songs Collection
Children's Favourites Seasons Story and Songs Collection UK VHS/DVD is a featuring Barney and Friends, Tom and Jerry, MAD, The Wombles, Dream Street, TUGS, The Roly Mo Show, Rubbadubbers, Playbox, Thomas and Friends, Fireman Sam, Ivor the Engine, Brum, Thomas Comedies, Teletubbies, Spot Musical Adventures, Postman Pat, Sooty, Fimbles and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends episodes and sing along songs. Episodes # Playbox - Buses # Thomas and Friends - Jack Owns Up, Percy's Scary Tale, Thomas and the New Engine, Fearless Freddie, Emily's Rubbish, The Party Surprise, Merry Winter Wish, Stuck on You, Helping Hiro and Bradford the Brake Van # Fimbles - Yawn # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches, Troublesome Trucks (episode), Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Thomas and Bertie, Thonas and Trevor, Diesel Does it Again, Home at Last, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, A Better View For Gordon, Bye George, Toby and the Flood, Oliver's Find, Make Someone Happy, The Sad Story of Henry, Edward, Gordon and Henry, Percy Runs Away, Down the Mine, A Close Shave, Thomas and Stepney, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, Thomas annd Percy's Christmas Adventure, Thomas' Christmas Party and Special Funnel # Rub-a-Dub-Dub - Hot Cross Buns, Pat a cake, Tom, Tom the Piper's Son and The Queen of Hearts # The Raggy Dolls - The ABC Song, The Counting Song, The Colour Song and The Shape Song # The Roly Mo Show - Little Bo's Brithday # Dog and Duck - The Dog Show # Sooty - Desert Song # Rainbow - Breakfast at Rainbow's # The Wombles - Running out of Steam # Tom and Jerry - the Bowling Alley Cat # Barney and Friends - Lights Camera Action # Teletubbies Everywhere - Ballet # Brum at the Opera # Dream Street - King of the Road # Teletubbies Ballet Rhymes # Spot Musical Adventures - Spot's Band and Spot's Show # Fireman Sam - The Kite # MAD - Rio-a Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine # Tugs - High Tide # The Postman Pat Song # Nursery Play Rhymes - If you Happy and you know it # Rubbadubbers - Train Driver Tubb # Ivor The Engine- The Railway # Thomas Comedies - Rusty and the Boulder Songs # MAD intro (MAD Rio-a Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine) # Nursery Play Rhymes intro (Children's Pre-School Special Collection) # Postman Pat - Postman Pat and His Black and White Cat (Postman Pat's ABC Story) # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends intro (Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas' Train, Thomas and The Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and The Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Thomas and Bertie, Thomas and Trevor, Diesel Does it Again, Home at Last, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, A Better View For Gordon, Bye George, Toby and The Flood, Oliver's Find, Make Someone Happy and Special Funnel) # Rainbow - Hey Diddle Diddle (Breakfast at Rainbow's) # The Roly Mo Show intro (Little Bo's Brithday) # Spot - Hello Spot (Spot's Band and Spot's Show) # Barney and Friends intro (Lights Camera Action) # Teletubbies Everywhere - Say Eh Oh (Ballet) # Playbox intro (Buses) # Dream Street intro (King of the Road) # Brum intro (Brum at the Opera) # Teletubbies intro (Ballet Rhymes) # Dog and Duck intro (The Dog Show) # Thomas Comedies intro (Rusty and the Boulder) # Thomas and Friends intro (Jack Owns Up, Percy's Scary Tale, Thomas and The New Engine, Fearless Freddie, Emily's Rubbish, The Party Surprise, Merry Winter Wish and Helping Hiro) # Fimbles intro (Yawn) # The Wombles intro (Running out of Steam) # Tugs intro (High Tide) # Ivor the Engine intro (The Railway) # Fireman Sam intro (The Kite) # Tom and Jerry intro (The Bowling Alley Cat) # Rubbadubbers intro (Train Driver Tubb) # The Sooty Show intro (Sooty Drest Song) # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Intro singalong With Thomas UK VHS # Fimbles intro The Best of Fimbles Uk DVD # Nursery Play Rhymes - If you Happy and you know it (Children's Pre-School Special Collection) # Postman Pat - Postman Pat and His Black and White Cat (Postman Pat 123 Story) # The Herbs - Parsley the Lion's Song (Miss Jessop Tidies Up) # Fimbles If you Happy and you know it The Best of Fimbles UK DVD # Thomas and Friends The Christmas Engines UK DVD It's Christmas Time # The Family Ness - You'll Never Find a Nessie in a Zoo (You'll Never Find a Nessie in a Zoo) # The Roly Mo Show - Happy Birthday Song (CBeebies The Ultimate Party Collection UK DVD) # Thomas and Friends Go, Go, Thomas! UK DVD Go, Go, Thomas! And Thomas and Percy # The Wombles - The Wombling Song (MacWomble The Terrible, A Single Piper and Highland Games) # Thomas and Friends All Aboard with the Steam Team UK DVD Sounds and Engine Rollcall # Fimbles Fun to Fun Fimble The Best of Fimbles UK DVD # Thomas and Friends PC Game Magical Adventure Japanese Thomas We Love You # Barney and Friends Laugh with me (Lights Camera Action) # Fimbles the Best of UK DVD The Brithday Song # Thomas and Friends Truckloads of Fun UK VHS Accidents will Happen # Thomas & Friends The Great Race UK DVD Streamlining # Thomas the Tank Engine Your Favourite Story Collection UK VHS A Really Useful Engine # Thomas & Friends The Great Race UK DVD Be Who You Are, And Go Far, I'm Full of Surprises, He's Full Of Surprises, The Shooting Star Is Coming Through, Will You Won't You and You Can Only Be You # Thomas and Friends It's Great To Be An Engine UK DVD A World Around You # Thomas the Tank Engine Happy Holidays UK VHS Percy's Seaside Trip, Come For The Ride and Harold the Helicopter # Thomas and Friends Peep Peep Hurray Three Cheers for Thomas Uk DVD Surprises # Barney - Mexican Hat Dance and Puttin' on a Show (Barney's Talent Show) # Thomas and Friends Calling All Engines UK DVD Busy, Trying, Together and The Dream Song # The Raggy Dolls - The ABC Song, The Counting Song, The Colour Song and The Shape Song (Learn with The Raggy Dolls) # Thomas and Friends Splish Splash Splosh Uk DVD Thomas You're the Leader # Thomas the Tank Engine Playtime UK VHS Gone Fishing # Fimbles 1 2 3 4 5 Shoes Uk DVD # Rub-a-Dub-Dub - Hot Cross Buns, Pat a cake, Tom, Tom the Piper's Son and The Queen of Hearts (Children's Pre-School Favourites) # Thomas and Friends Misty Island Rescue UK DVD The Fat Controller's Song # Dumbo UK VHS Casey Jr # Thomas and Friends Misty Island Rescue UK DVD Misty Island Rescue Song # Thomas and Friends Percy's Chocolate Crunch and other Thomas Adventures US VHS Little Engines # Thomas and Friends Go, Go, Thomas! Hero of The Rails UK DVD # Thomas and Friends Monsters Everywhere and Let's Be Brave UK DVD Tale Of The Brave # Fimbles Yawn UK DVD Do the Fimble Dance # Thomas and Friends Thomas' Christmas Wonderland US VHS The Snow Song # Thomas and Friends Day of The Diesels Song Uk DVD Day of The Diesels # Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends Thomas Anthem Grand Finale (10 Years of Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends US VHS) # Thomas and Friends The Narrow Gauge Engines Song Engines and Escapades Uk DVD # Thomas and Friends Peep Peep Party UK VHS Night Train and Donald's Duck # Thomas and Friends Songs from the Station Us VHS Emily, Surprises, Patience, ode to Gordon and Determination # Thomas and Friends Thomas' Christmas Carol Us DVD There Snow Place Like Home song # Thomas the Tank Engine Your Favourite Story Collection UK VHS Sir Handel's Special Funnel Song (Special Funnel) # Thomas and Friends spring is here and let's go season 19 # Thomas and Friends I Do Like Do The seaside Whale of the Tale and Trouble on the Tracks UK DVD (Toad and the Whale and Thomas the Quarry Engine) # Thomas the Tank Engine Rescues on the Railways UK VHS Percy's Been Upon Song (Put Upon Percy) # Thomas and Friends Sir Tophman Hatt Question time with Sir Topham Hatt CD # Thomas and Friends Blue Mountain Mystery Uk DVD Working Together and Blue Mountain Mystery # Thomas Comedies Rusty and the Boulder Flashdance Maniac # Thomas and Friends Day of The Diesels Uk DVD Hear the Engines Coming # Thomas and Friends King of The Railway Uk DVD Searching Everywhere, Working Together Again and It's Gonna A Be Great Day # Thomas and Friends Making Tracks with Thomas and Friends UK DVD Five New Engines in the Shed, The Red Balloon and Troublesome Trucks # Thomas and Friends There Once Was Engine Ran Away Percy Saves the Day Us VHS # Thomas the Tank Engine My Little Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends UK VHS Thomas and the Trucks Theme # Thomas and Friends The Great Discovery UK DVD Thomas and James are Racing, Jobs A Plenty and Where oh where is Thomas? # Thomas and Friends The Fogman UK VHS Winter Wonderland # Thomas and Friends Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure UK DVD Never overlook a Little Engine and We A Team Together # Fimbles Row Row Row Your Boat The Best of Fimbles UK DVD # Thomas and Friends Boo! Boo! Choo, Choo, Thomas and the Jet Engine Us VHS # Thomas the Tank Engine Rescues on the Railways UK VHS Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining and It's Great to be an Engine # Fimbles the Best Of Fimbles UK DVD Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Thomas and Friends No Help At All Down by the Docks # Thomas and Friends Start Your Engines UK DVD On A Journey Toady # Thomas the Tank Engine Story and Song Collection UK VHS Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover, The Island Song, Let's Have A Race and Toby # Thomas and Friends The Adventure Begins UK DVD Really Useful Engine, Troublesome Trucks and The Best Friends Express # Fimbles The Best of Fimbles UK DVD Do the Fimble Dance # Thomas and Friends Start Your Engines UK DVD Race with You # Thomas and Friends Peep Peep Party UK VHS We Wish A Merry Christmas # Thomas and Friends Signals Crossed UK DVD Hey, Hey, Thomas! # Thomas The Tank Engine Songs Classic Singalong Lyrics Our Tale Of the Brave, The Whistle Song, Salty, I'm Thomas the Tank Engine, Thomas' Christmas Song, That's What Friends Are Friends Are For, Rules and Regulations, James the Really Splendid Engine and Never, Never, Never Give Up # Thomas and Friends Down by the Docks James and The Red Balloon US VHS # Barney and Friends I Love You (Lights Camera Action) # Fimbles We Are Fimbles How Are You Do The Best Of Fimbles UK DVD # Thomas and Friends Thomas and the New Engine, Fearless Freddie, Emily's Rubbish, The Party Surprise, Merry Winter Wish and Helping Hiro Engine roll-call # Thomas and Friends Thomas You're the Leader The Great Discovery UK DVD Credits # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Credits singalong with Thomas UK VHS # Fimbles Credits The Best of Fimbles Uk DVD # MAD Credits (MAD Rio-a Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine) Bonus Features * Know Your Engines Quiz * Videos/DVDs * Bachmann * Bonus Episode: Ivor The Engine Bluebell Bob the Builder Muck Gets Stuck Thomas and Friends Oliver Owns Up, Percy and the Magic Carpet, Thomas' New Trucks and Not Slow So Coaches Fimbles Traffic Light, Spinning Top, Radio and Shoes * Books * Ertl * Minis * Wooden Railway * Bonus Episodes: Ivor The Engine The Lost Engine Thomas and Friends Thomas and Stepney, Thomas and the Circus, Steamie Stafford and Thomas the Quarry Engine Fimbles Tent, Moon, Gnome and Rainbow TUGS Trapped * Tomy * Hornby * Days out with Thomas * musical sing along with Barney Thomas and Friends Fimbles Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Notes * BBC, Hit Entertainment, Unviseal and VCI * Thomas the Tank Engine episodes narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis * Thomas and Friends episode narrated by Mark Morghan Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas